


Pretty in Black

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Presentes de Natal 2018 [1]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Tinha sido divertido, mas não era ela.





	Pretty in Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupiter_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_L/gifts).



> Presente de natal para Víbora Vermelha

Na manhã de segunda Allison estava usando preto de novo. Em suas roupas e na maquiagem ao redor dos olhos.

No sábado na detenção tinha sido divertido ter Claire ajeitando seus cabelos e lhe passando maquiagem, e o olhar que Andrew lhe deu quando ele a viu arrumada daquele jeito era algo que ela nunca esqueceria. Mas não era ela.

Ela viu Bender ao chegar na escola, ele disse oi pra ela e ela disse oi de volta, foi pequeno mas aquilo fez ela se sentir mais segura, era prova de que tinha acontecido, que as coisas estavam diferentes nesta segunda em oposição à anterior.

Ela tinha aula de francês com Brian no segundo e terceiro período daquele dia, e ele não apenas disse oi para ela, mas também tinha perguntado como ela estava e quando o professor disse para a turma se dividir em pares para os exercícios de conversação Brian chamou ela para fazer dupla com ele. Ele falava como se ele tivesse certeza absoluta que o que tinha acontecido na detenção tinha feito eles, e os outros que estavam lá com eles, amigos. Allison apenas realmente esperava que esse fosse o caso.

Quando o sinal do intervalo bateu eles encontraram Claire no corredor vindo na direção deles

“Oi, como foi o seu final de semana ?” Brian perguntou.

“Oi gente, bom eu acho. Hum Allison eu tive o primeiro período com o Andrew e ele me pediu pra te dar isso” Claire disse e tirou um papel do bolso e colocou na palma de Allison.

No papel Andrew pedia para ela o encontrar nas estantes no fundo da biblioteca no intervalo entre as aulas.

“Você leu ?” Allison perguntou para Claire.

“Não, mas Andrew me disse o que ele escreveu, você quer que eu vá com você ? Tipo como apoio moral ?”

“Não. Obrigada, mas não”

“Okay”

“Do que vocês estão falando ?” Brian perguntou.

“Tudo bem se eu contar pra ele ?” Claire perguntou.

“Você pode contar. Eu vou agora” Allison disse.

“Claro. Me conta depois como foi”

Allison assentiu com a cabeça e foi rumo a biblioteca.

Não era longe, mas sentiu como se demorasse para chegar lá. Seu coração sentia pesado e sua mente estava ocupada pensando porque Andrew tinha escolhido aquele lugar onde dos olhares da maioria da escola, e qual seria a expressão do rosto dele quando ele a visse.

Andrew estava onde ele disse que estaria, ele sorriu mas ele parecia meio nervoso, meio hesitante. Ela gostou disso, de não ser a única que não sabia direito como agir naquela situação.

“Oi Allison” Andrew disse.

“Oi”

“Então como foi o seu final de semana ?”

“Domingo foi chato. Sábado foi surpreendente”

Andrew riu baixo.

“Sim, pra mim também. Eu nunca achei que eu te veria de rosa”

“Tem uma boa chance de ser um evento único”

“Okay”

“Isso te decepciona ?”

“Não realmente, tipo sim eu gostei de você naquele momento, mas eu já gostava de você antes e eu definitivamente gosto de você agora, não são as roupas. É você”

“Então porque você me pediu pra vir aqui ?”

“Porque eu queria te ver. Dã”

“Você poderia ter ido me encontrar...você me pediu pra te encontrar aqui porque você não queria que seus amigos te vissem comigo ?”

“Não, é porque eu não tinha certeza se você gostaria que seus amigos te vissem comigo”

“Eu não tenho amigos” ela disse e sentiu um pouco de culpa se lembrando de Brian na aula de francês, de Claire lhe entregando o bilhete e até no Oi de Bender.

“Sim você tem, eu sou seu amigo”

“Eu...eu achei que você queria ser meu namorado”

“Eu posso ser ambos” ele disse e bem gentilmente beijou ela.

E o coração dela começou a sentir mais leve dentro de seu peito.


End file.
